pottermoreinformationsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Avril 2012
Pottermore art: Nicolas Flamel Nos points forts d'art Pottermore du chapitre Treize inclure des illustrations de l'Elixir de Vie, la Forêt Interdite, et l'objet que le premier livre est nommé d'après, la Pierre Philosophale. Nous sommes vraiment plaisir à voir toutes les œuvres de nos nouveaux utilisateursPottermore sont affichés sur le site - Keep it Coming! thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left Français? Italiano? Deutsch? Español? thumb|left|374px thumb|left Les livres electroniques Harry Potter sont désormais disponibles dans le Pottermore Shop. Pour la première fois, vous pouvez télécharger les livres electroniques Harry Potter en français, depuis n’importe ou dans le monde et sur tout support. thumb|leftGli eBook di Harry Potter sono ora disponibili nella versione italiana sul nostro Pottermore Shop. Per la prima volta, si possono scaricare gli eBooks di Harry Potter in italiano da qualsiasi parte del mondo, e leggerli su qualsiasi dispositivo di lettura. thumb|leftDie Harry Potter eBücher und digitalen Hörbücher sind jetzt im Pottermore Shop erhältlich. Erstmalig können Sie weltweit die deutsche Version der Harry Potter eBücher und digitalen Hörbücher herunterladen und auf einem elektronischen Lesegerät abrufen bzw. über ein Gerät, mit denen Sie MP3-Dateien abspielen können, anhören. thumb|leftLos libros digitales de Harry Potter ya están disponibles en Español (Castellano), visíten nuestraPottermore Shop. Por la primera vez será possible descargar los libros digitales de Harry Potter, estés donde estés, y podrás leerlos en cualquier aparato. Les livres électroniques Harry Potter sont maintenant disponibles en français = http://shop.pottermore.com/fr, italien = http://shop.pottermore.com/is allemand = http://shop.pottermore.com/de espagnol = http://shop.pottermore.com/es à partir de la boutique Pottermore. Pour la première fois, vous pouvez télécharger les livres électroniques Harry Potter dans ces langues, où que vous soyez dans le monde, et les lire sur n'importe quel appareil. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez aussi explorer www.pottermore.com/fr en anglais, français, italien, allemand et espagnol, aussi. POTTERMORE EST OUVERT A TOUT LE MONDE EST DISPONIBLE MAINTENANT ! Préparez-vous à faire votre voyage sur Pottermore,parce'que www.pottermore.com est train de s'ouvrir à tout le monde thumb|left|400px|image de pottermore Au cours des prochain jours,nous allons etre inviter de nouvelle utilisateurs sur www.pottermore.com ,nous nous attendons a etre très occuper pour commencer et l'intentions d'activer de nouvelle engistrement dans un flux régulier.Cela signifis que vous ne pouvez pouvoir accès à Pottermore immédiatement après votre inscriptions mais nous allons vous à explorere le site plus rapidement possible. Après que vous avez signé,vous serez placé dans un seul des quatres maisons de Poudlard, on a un coup de baguette que vous choissisez, et découvrir en exclusivité de la nouvelle écriture de la maternelle de Rowling. Nous allons ajouter beaucoup de nouvelle fonctionalités intéressante au cours des prochaines semaines et des mois, alors assurez-vous de venir régulièrement pour explorer et découvrir toutes les modifications que www.Pottermore.com pousse. Voulez en vous plus ? Vérifier le clip de notre www.pottermore.com/fr INSCRIVEZ VOUS VITE SUR POTTERMORE , C EST GENIAL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Téléchargement d'un Harry Potter eBook ou livre audio numérique? Si vous envisagez d'acheter un Harry Potter eBook ou livre audio numérique à partir dela boutique Pottermore, ou vous en avez un déjà et ne sont pas sûr de savoir comment le transférer sur votre appareil ou votre compte eBook, consultez notre «comment faire»des clips sur YouTube: ·Transfert de Harry Potter eBooks sur votre appareil Apple ·Envoi d'Harry Potter eBooks sur votre compte Amazon Kindle ·Envoi d'Harry Potter eBooks à votre Barnes & Noble Nook compte ·Transfert de Harry Potter eBooks sur votre ordinateur, eReader, smartphone ou tablette ·Envoi d'Harry Potter eBooks à votre compte Google Lecture ·Envoi d'Harry Potter eBooks sur votre Sony Reader compte ·Transfert de livres Harry Potter audio numériques sur votre ordinateur ou votre lecteur MP3 Besoin d'aide avec quelque chose d'autre? La Boutique Pottermore possède une section d'aide détaillé, qui couvre la plus fréquente Harry Potter eBook et les questionsnumériques de livres audio. Pour ceux qui attendent Pottermore; avez-vous découvert la vidéo «sneak peek»de laPottermore encore? j'ai mis cette aussi en anglais car pour voir les video ! Downloading a Harry Potter eBook or digital audio book? If you’re planning to buy a Harry Potter eBook or digital audio book from the Pottermore Shop, or you have one already and aren’t sure how to transfer it to your device or eBook account, check out our ‘how to’ clips on YouTube: ·Transferring Harry Potter eBooks to your Apple device ·Sending Harry Potter eBooks to your Amazon Kindle account ·Sending Harry Potter eBooks to your Barnes & Noble Nook account ·Transferring Harry Potter eBooks to your computer, eReader, smartphone or tablet ·Sending Harry Potter eBooks to your Google Play account ·Sending Harry Potter eBooks to your Sony Reader account ·Transferring Harry Potter digital audio books to your computer or MP3 player Need help with something else? The Pottermore Shop has a detailed Help section, which covers the most common Harry Potter eBook and digital audio book questions. For those waiting for Pottermore; have you discovered the Pottermore 'sneak peek' video yet?